should've said no
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: sonfgic. first inspired by taylor swift should've said no and moved on from there.
1. Should've said no

Edward cheated on me with that bitch Tanya.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

I remember when we used to sit in his Volvo just singing to the songs on the radio. We had so much in common. Then I had to hear he was cheating on me from his _brothers_ Emmett and Jasper. I'd always liked them, but they knew. They all fucking knew that he was cheating on me. Has been for 5 months. We've been together 2 years. I feel so pathetic.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

So here I am, sitting in my truck listening to Taylor Swift. When I first found out I confronted him. Well after my crying fit. Told him I knew. He said she came onto him and it was a moment of weakness, and that it won't happen again.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

I liked this song. It was true. He should have known better to cheat when he had 4 siblings that supposedly loved me like their own sister. Yet they waited 5 months to tell me. I told them I needed time to think and to not contact me until I tell them too. They looked hurt, it was probably all an act anyway.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

I would still be with him if he said no. But he didn't. When I had confronted him he dropped to his knees and hugged my waist. It killed me but I couldn't be with him after what he did. I just couldn't.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

The first thing he did when he saw me was wipe my tears away and ask me what was wrong. I almost thought he cared. I could practically feel my heart breaking, making a whole in my chest. He asked me why we couldn't go back to the way we was before. It's like Taylor was there.

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

My tears came faster as that is exactly what he said to me. Still on his knees he pleaded.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

This time I sung with the lyrics with Taylor, my voice slightly croaky from the crying and shouting I did. I knew his siblings were watching us. They were watching from the first floor window. Jasper was my favorite, he could always tell what you were feeling, so it hurt the most with him. I wasn't close with Rosalie, or Alice for that matter, they thought I was trying to worm my way through the Cullen family, like everyone else has tried to do.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

My voice was stronger now, really meaning it and listening to the words. My heart ached.

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

I stopped singing, I didn't know these words. When I had turned away to leave I had to ask. His face made me cry, he looked like he wanted to say no and way trying to find a way to say it. He nodded his head while saying 'no'. I thought he could never lie to me. I ran out after that.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You shouldn've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

I poured my heart into the last verses, not realizing that the Cullens, minus Esme, Carlisle and Edward, were outside my truck listening to me sing. It wasn't until Emmett knocked on the window did I notice them.

"What?" I had asked them. My voice cold as ice and flat as steel. Alice smiled softly and sadly at me.

"Bella please speak to us"

"He should've said no" was what I told them before I drove off.


	2. Smile

_Previously:"Bella please speak to us"_

"_He should've said no" was what I told them before I drove off. _

**(Bella POV)**

I think it's safe to say I'm pretty much over Edward. Since our break-up I've been working on a song well songs and I've just finished one called 'Smile'. School is hell. Every Cullen is trying to get me to talk to them, they said Eddie had broken up with Tanya and that he loved me. I stayed silent.

_When you first left me I was wanting moreBut you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)When you first left me I didn't know what to sayI never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

When I got home after I left the Cullens I went home and sat, numb, on my bed. My mind reeling, going over the day. No tears fell or filled my eyes; I had cried them all out.

_I was so lost back thenBut with a little help from my friendsI found a light in the tunnel at the end_

I hat told Jacob and the pack at a bonfire that me and Edward had broken up. Jake kept an eye on me, probably to make sure I didn't go back into depression. Paul offered to beat him up for me, me and him had gotten somewhat close. I reminded Paul of the treaty, he grumbled for the rest of the bonfire, that is until the booze came out.

_Now you're calling me up on the phoneSo you can have a little whine and a moanAnd it's only because you're feeling alone_

Edward called, I let it go to voicemail, he told me he loved me and wanted to meet up with me. I sent him a text _Not fucking likely._

_At first when I see you cry,yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smileAt worst I feel bad for a while,but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

I look back on the day I confronted him, the thought brought a smile on my face. I admit I felt bad for him for a while then I remind myself of what he had done I let myself go and smile. I did it during lunch once, people edged away from me

"Finally lost it" I heard Lauren mutter. Fuck you bitch.

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me backAnd I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack_

_I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myselfSee you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

Edward got that depressed he gave everyone a message to tell me what he had been telling me all fucking week. I got home and I laughed, I laughed until tears ran down my face and my stomach hurt. I guess Lauren was right.

_I was so lost back thenBut with a little help from my friendsI found a light in the tunnel at the endNow you're calling me up on the phoneSo you can have a little whine and a moanAnd it's only because you're feeling alone_

After we broke-up I had a couple days off school, I didn't know what to do then I went to the bonfire that I told you about. Everyone cheered me up, now every time they see him they think inappropriate things, I'm not ashamed to say I encouraged them. Emily, Kim and even Leah dressed me up and we went to a club called _Midnight _**(I made that up). **Edward called _again _during that time and I still giggle at the memory. We and Paul were dancing to Jay Sean's 'Down' I knew with his vampire hearing he could hear everything so I pushed back against Paul, making him growl, I know it was only for a joke but growling turned me on and I reacted more. I slid myself up and down his body my hand trailing down his chest, all the while talking to Eddie listening to him whine and growl. I moaned when Paul turned me round and grinded my hips into his. I could hear Eddie growling over the music. His growling did nothing to me, Paul's turned me on. And I knew he knew it because he had a smirk on his face, that or he could smell my arousal. Probably both.

_At first when I see you cry,yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smileAt worst I feel bad for a while,but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

The following night I saw Eddie at the bottom of my yard, sobbing. I felt a little pull on my heart strings but visions of him and Tanya wavered in and out of my mind. I shut the window and the curtains. I fell asleep soundly.

_ lalalaAt first when I see you cry,yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smileAt worst I feel bad for a while,but then I just smile I go ahead and _

I think Rosalie was done trying to reason with me because when I was walking to the store she stopped me

"Do you honestly not care or feel anything knowing my brother is hurting?" she asked me.

"Yes, I feel mad for a while, but then I just smile" to prove it I grinned at her, showing all my teeth and carried on, leaving her shocked.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Do you want me to put Bella and Eddie back together?**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	3. Poison

**This is Edward's side of the story. When Tanya first came to him**

**(Eddie POV)**

_Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

I was reading, perfectly content, in my room when Tanya, the daughter to Carlisle's friend in Denali.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

"Hi Edward" I like Tanya, more than I should, so I avoid her when I can. I have to stay faithful to Bella. Ah Bella, my life, my love. Every thought of her left when Tanya sat on my bed. I was hopelessly in lust with Tanya. She crawled up my bed and I did nothing to stop her.

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

She kissed me. Bella didn't matter anymore. No one did. I put my hands around Tanya's waist and drew her to me; so she sat on my lap. Covering her body was a black lace dress. I ended mid-thigh and was low-cut. Her skin had a thin layer of sweat.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

We shouldn't be doing this! But oh the need was too much! One kiss and I was lost. I could literally feel her in me, her heartbeat pounded in my ears.

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. God they were like ice. Her eyes were a light blue, darkened with lust.

"You are mine Edward. And no one else's" if it was possible her eyes had gotten darker. I could only nod. She had me under her spell and I didn't want to break it. She was too addictive.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

My brain screamed at me to stop. To think of Bella, my family. I decided it could use a breather. I pushed all thoughts away and let myself _feel. _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins, _

_Burnin' deep inside my veins _

_It's poison _

_I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

We made love on my bed. Tanya Denali took my virginity, that I always thought I would give to Bella. It wasn't until our third session we were caught. Emmett walked in on us making love on my piano - Tanya's idea -. I pleaded with him to not tell Bella, that I would end it. He agreed. I tried to give her up. I really did. But I kept running back to her. She was like my own personal brand of heroin. It wasn't until Jasper and Alice caught us five months later did they tell. Emmett had told Rose

When he found out. I was stupid to expect them to keep it a secret. I knew Alice and Rose would, they didn't like Bella very much. Jasper was the one you had to watch, he was the closest to Bella. He convinced them all to tell Bella. The worst day of my life. Even now I can't get enough of Tanya. I'll never forget what Alice told me the day Tanya came to our house

"She's poison Edward. Stay away from her" I guess Tanya really is poison.

**Hope you liked it,**

**I was stuck on what to do when I heard this song,**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	4. Before he cheats

**(Bella POV)**

I was moving on with my life, though I craved revenge. To make him hurt the way he hurt me. And I knew just how to do it. Or rather Rosalie did. I walked out to go the store and his Volvo was on my driveway. I was confused until I saw the note on the taped to the window. _Have fun _I knew it was from Rosalie. I grinned. All thoughts about the store forgotten, we could order pizza. I set to work, finding the tools I needed.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I could imagine them together in a club, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. 2 months after she arrived Alice took us to a club, she gave us fake-id's. when Eddie ordered the drinks she ordered a _martini _**(no offence to anyone) **the rest of us ordered shots and whiskey. I don't like whiskey but when I'm pissed it tasted fucking delicious.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

I threw bricks through the windows as I imagined them. I could feel the rage building up in me as I through a brick through the front screen with extra force.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I grabbed my car keys and I spelt a few words on the side of his car. On the left seat I carved _Isa _ripping the material. Walking to the front of the car I took a baseball bat and smashed the front head lights. I then cut a hole in the two front tires, humming to myself.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Whilst in the club the DJ started playing Shania 'I feel like a woman'. I could hear her singing in that nasty high-pitched voice of hers from the table we were at.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

Eddie had gone to the bathroom, when he came out he smelled of mint. I guess I should have known. The furthest he allowed_ us _to go was chaste kissing. Said he wanted to wait for marriage. I scoffed.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I once again grabbed my car keys walked to the other side of the car and traced random patterns as I thought. I wrote _b _on the middle back seat. I grabbed the baseball bat and smashed the back head lights. Slashed a hole in the left back wheel.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

Did I tell you I was taping the whole thing? Now you know. I'm going to post it onto the internet and send every girl a message to stay away from Edward Cullen, I will show them a picture and explain my story. I chuckled. No girl will go anywhere near him again. That is unless they want a quick fuck or something along those lines. I may add in that he had a STD or AIDS **(no offence). **

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

I made a circle around the car with my key. I wrote _Ella _on the right seat, if you stood at the front of the car you saw _Isabella _written clearly. Broke the last head light and slashed the last wheel. I sighed in satisfaction.

Next time he'll think before he cheats. As I had wrote on his car.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Any suggestions are greatly appreciated,**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	5. Picture to burn

The next two chapter are going to be a little different from the other chapters.

_**Previously: Next time he'll think before he cheats. As I had wrote on his car. **_

**(Bella POV)**

I'm sending Edward a tape. The tape of me smashing his Volvo and of me singing. I've been working on this song since I came up with this idea and I'm finally finished. I clicked play on the camera and sat on the chair with my guitar. I took a deep breath.

"_Cullens. What you did really hurt me. More that you kept it a secret for 5 months. Alice and Rosalie, I know you didn't like me and I know why. I'll tell you now that I didn't want his money, or to be popular. I loved him. I know what you've called me and that you tried to break us up. I didn't care. I knew you were trying to protect your brother. I loved you like sisters, even if we didn't act like it. _

_Emmett. My big teddy bear. When we were first introduced you gave me one of your bear hugs. You made me feel like part of the family. I came to you when I wanted to have fun and let loose and you kept Mike, and Tyler and Eric and well lets not name any more away. I remember when you took me Ice-skating, best day of my life. You taught me everything you knew and of course you laughed when I tripped but you always helped me up and checked for injuries. You were my big brother, my protector. _

_Jasper. I'll miss you the most. You stayed up all night with me reading your Civil War books. You bought me my first guitar and taught me how to play. You got so frustrated when I couldn't remember E from A. We screamed at each other until I was blue in the face, then we hugged. I told you that you had self-control and to not doubt yourself. We have been inseparable since that. I hurt most when I learned that you kept their secret. I thought you of all people would tell me but blood is thicker than water. So to speak since your not actually related. You may have lied to me but I know you wouldn't lie to Esme and Carlisle._

_Edward. I loved you. Then you cheated. There is a part of me that still loves you, I always will. But I could never forgive you. I should have listened to you when you said we shouldn't be friends. I'm moving on with my life, this is the final stage of getting over you. At the end of this I have a surprise for you that I think you'll like. The reason I'm doing this is to show you that I can move on. I'm not going to be a zombie of myself and mope because that means that you've won and I won't let you. Now time to move on. I've wrote a song that I'm going to sing for you" I sat back and strummed a few chords to get me going. _

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realize you love yourself**_

_**More than you could ever love me**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

_**That's fine, I'll tell mine**_

_**You're gay and by the way**_

_**I hate that stupid shiny Volvo,**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**There's no time for tears**_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

_**Nothing stopping me**_

_**From going out with all of your best friends**_

_**And if you come around saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be**_

_**Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**And if you're missing me**_

_**You better keep it to yourself**_

_**Cause coming back around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

_**Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As Far as I'm Concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn**_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_**Baby, burn **_

_I took the camera and walked out side. I pointed the camera to my face_

"_I'm burning all the pictures, every last memory I have of you guys" that's a lie. I'm keeping Jasper's cowboy hat and dogtags. Emmett's bracelet which had 'lil sis' engraved into the silver, Alice's and Rosalie's ring Esme forced them to get me for my birthday and the necklace Esme and Carlisle bought me. I placed the camera on the outside table and grabbed the pictures. I showed them to the camera before ripping it in half. Directly inbetween me and Edward. I threw it into the fire wincing as it did so. I threw away every picture, letter, card flinching as every one went into the flames. _

"_Just another picture to burn" I whispered one tear falling before I stopped the camera. _


	6. Picture to burn 2

**This is the Cullens reaction to Bella's video.**

**(Edward POV)**

Me and my family are in the in the lounge, we found a video at the door. It was from Bella, I recognise the writing where it says _watch me. _The screen showed Bella sitting with a guitar. She took a deep breath

"_Cullens. What you did really hurt me. More that you kept it a secret for 5 months. Alice and Rosalie, I know you didn't like me and I know why. I'll tell you now that I didn't want his money, or to be popular. I loved him. I know what you've called me and that you tried to break us up. I didn't care. I knew you were trying to protect your brother. I loved you like sisters, even if we didn't act like it. _

Ali and Rose chocked.

"You tried to break them up?" Esme asked, eyes narrowed.

_Emmett. My big teddy bear. When we were first introduced you gave me one of your bear hugs. You made me feel like part of the family. I came to you when I wanted to have fun and let loose and you kept Mike, and Tyler and Eric and well lets not name any more away. _

Emmett flexed him muscles. But without his usual enthusiasm

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head, I had a clue but I shuddered at the thought.

_I remember when you took me Ice-skating, best day of my life. You taught me everything you knew and of course you laughed when I tripped but you always helped me up and checked for injuries. You were my big brother, my protector. _

Everybody laughed sadly, I think they knew what was happening.

_Jasper. I'll miss you the most. You stayed up all night with me reading your Civil War books. You bought me my first guitar and taught me how to play. You got so frustrated when I couldn't remember E from A. We screamed at each other until I was blue in the face, then we hugged. _

Jasper smiled and laughed as he replayed the night in his mind.

_I told you that you had self-control and to not doubt yourself. We have been inseparable since that. I hurt most when I learned that you kept their secret. I thought you of all people would tell me but blood is thicker than water._

"No, I didn't know" Jasper chocked out.

"Edward what is this. I want to know and I want to know now" Esme demanded.

"Watch and you'll find out" I murmured, Bella was speaking again

_So to speak since your not actually related. You may have lied to me but I know you wouldn't't lie to Esme and Carlisle._

_Edward. I loved you. Then you cheated. _

Esme and Carlisle gasped. Everyone glared at me, even though they already know.

_There is a part of me that still loves you, I always will. But I could never forgive you. I should have listened to you when you said we shouldn't't be friends. I'm moving on with my life, this is the final stage of getting over you_

I felt venom filled my eyes and I pushed them back.

_At the end of this I have a surprise for you that I think you'll like. _

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I don't think I'll like it.

_The reason I'm doing this is to show you that I can move on. I'm not going to be a zombie of myself and mope because that means that you've won and I won't let you. Now time to move on. I've wrote a song that I'm going to sing for you" _

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation .

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realize you love yourself**_

_**More than you could ever love me**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

_**That's fine, I'll tell mine**_

_**You're gay and by the way**_

_**I hate that stupid shiny Volvo,**_

_**You never let me drive**_

Emmett laughed and Rosalie giggled. I growled at them.

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**There's no time for tears**_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

_**Nothing stopping me**_

_**From going out with all of your best friends**_

_**And if you come around saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be**_

I chuckled at the image Alice created of Charlie shooting me, it fell straight to eh ground on contact.

_**Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**And if you're missing me**_

_**You better keep it to yourself**_

_**Cause coming back around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

"You better believe it" Jasper muttered, his thoughts of the consequences were enough to scare me. What have I done? Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were pretty much the same _My son cheated on Bella. He is such a disappointment. Why would he do that to Bella? _It hurt to hear them think that but I deserved it.

_**Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a vampire, womanizer**_

_**Who's really bad at lyin'**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As Far as I'm Concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn**_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_**Baby, burn **_

We sat there in silence. Bella moved the camera and walked until she was in her back yard. She pointed the camera to her face. She looked beautiful.

"_I'm burning all the pictures, every last memory I have of you guys" _she was lying. We could all tell that. She put a picture of us all in front of the camera. Then she ripped in in half, directly inbetween me and Bella. I flinched. She burned pictured, letters and cards. We winced when anything hit the flames.

"_Just another picture to burn" _she whispered, one lone tear fell before she switched off the camera.

"Just another picture to burn" I whispered regretfully. All eyes turned to me. We stared until Bella showed up on the screen again.


	7. Before he cheats 2

_Previously: "Just another picture to burn" I whispered regretfully. All eyes turned to me. We stared until Bella showed up on the screen again. _

**(Eddie POV)**

This was going to be bad. I knew it from the smile on Bella's face. Behind her I could see several tools.

"Edward. I received a gift today. A very special gift" the screen went to my Volvo. I screamed. No! not my Volvo! Rosalie grinned smugly. I narrowed my eyes, she did this. I doubt Bella would steal my car. Music played in the background.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Bella's face darkened as she thought of something, from the lyrics it was probably when we went to the club in Seattle. Alice gave us fake id's. I remember Tanya ordered a martini where as Bella wanted whiskey. Two different girls, both have a place in my heart.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

Bella threw bricks through the windows. I winced with every break. I could see her put extra force behind her last throw. The brick went through the front wind screen.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

She grabbed her car keys and wrote a sentence on the side of my car before moving the camera so we could see her write _Isa_ on the left seat. Bella picked the baseball bat up and saluted us before smashing the front head lights. She slashed a hole in the two front tires. I was gaping. My mouth open, whimpering a little and my eyes wide with disbelief and shock. What happened to my weak innocent Bella? She was humming the music under the breath.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

My mind flashed back to the club, everyone else's thoughts were there also. I was dancing with Tanya. Most vampires can sing very well, but Tanya, her voice is horrible. I rubbed my ears at the memory. Her dancing sure made up for the singing though.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

I looked down ashamed. Bella looked at the camera as these lines were sung. So she noticed. Damn. My family glared at me and I shifted under their gaze. Bella scoffed and muttered something about marriage. I _had_ wanted to wait for marriage but Tanya… she was poison.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

She grabbed her car keys again and traced random patters all the way round the car. My precious Volvo. Jasper sniggered at my pain. Then again so did everyone else, apart from Esme and Carlisle. Esme had a hand to her mouth and Carlisle was shaking his head. Bella wrote _b_ on the middle back seat, smashed the left back head light and the left back wheel.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

Bella chuckled softly and her face lit up. I wonder what that was about. With her current state of mind I don't think it was good.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

Bella made a border around the patterns she made and wrote _Ella_ on the right seat. She moved the camera to the front of the car and we could clearly see her name carved into my seats. A sound escaped my lips and I'm not sure what it was. Bella broke the last head light and slashed the last tire. She sighed in satisfaction. I expected sadness. Instead I felt rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. I leapt up growling and ran to the door.. Emmett and Jasper grabbed me.

"Edward!" Carlisle snapped. "This behavior is unacceptable, calm down" I've never heard Carlisle talk like this but I was to angry to listen to him. I snarled at him.

"The bitch deserved it. I made one mistake and she wrecked my car! I should rip her throat out!" Rosalie jumped up and slapped me

"Don't you even think about it. You cheated on Bella, she loved you very much. She was willing to lose her humanity for you and you throw it back in her face. I'm surprised she didn't kill you!" Rosalie ranted and I slowly calmed down as her words sunk in. I sunk to my knees.

"Next time think before you cheat Edward" Rosalie spat before marching out the door. I just dry-sobbed.

**Did you like it?**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	8. Touch me

_Previously: "Next time think before you cheat Edward" Rosalie spat before marching out the door. I just dry-sobbed. _

**(Paul POV) **

I was sitting in my living room on the sofa relaxing with my eyes closed, worn out from patrols. It was very quiet until the music started. I recognised it. It was from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Me and Bella have gotten close since she and the bloodsucker broke up. Every week we watch a movie and yesterday we watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I opened my eyes to see Bella in front of me in a semi-transparent dress. My eyes couldn't help but look over her body. Then she started to sing, her voice was lovely, like an angel singing

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before._

Bella was a virgin? Well that was interesting.

_I thought there is no use getting,_

_into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting!_

Bella straddled my lap. My eyes were wide with shock.

_Now all if want to know, is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more._

She bit me. Just enough to break the skin and I moaned. Okay I'll admit it I liked being bit. It was a real turn on for me I moaned even louder when she licked some of the blood.

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance!_

What is she saying? Well singing? Does she want me to have sex with her? Be her first? A thousand thoughts went through my head. And I liked every one of them. She lifted my hands and moved them to her ass.

_Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I Wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,_

_Creature of the night!_

I was positive I couldn't get any more confused. Or hard. I liked this Bella. And her on my lap. She leaned to whisper in my ear

_Then if anything grows, while you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_you need a friendly hand_

_And I need action!_

Oh I'd like her to rub me down. If she pushed down a little more she could feel what has grown. As if she'd read my thoughts she smiled and moved her luscious ass back

_Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I Wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,_

_Creature of the night!_

She moved one of my hands from her stomach slowly up to her breasts. I was almost of my shock so I rubbed them. She moaned before carrying on.

_Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I Wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me,_

_Creature of the night!_

She finished on a perfect high note. Leaning to whisper in my ear

"Make love to me Paul" who was I to say no to such a goddess. So I did. We made love all night. After it was over we tried to get our breathing under control

"Well that was unexpected" she just smiled and snuggled closer.

**This is the last chapter of this story, **

**Hope you liked it,**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


End file.
